


in sickness and in health

by gavinnersVEVO



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sick Fic, also you can read this as romantic or platonic iwaoi, i def wrote it as romantic butttttt its not too like explicitly stated or anything, iwa-chan gets sick :(, tooru saves the day tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavinnersVEVO/pseuds/gavinnersVEVO
Summary: “Your mom told my mom Iwa-chan is sick!” Oikawa frowns, “It’s the weekend, so I never would have known otherwise, becausesomeonenever bothers to text me.”





	in sickness and in health

“Go away, Annoyingkawa.”

Oikawa stomps his foot in the doorway of Iwaizumi’s bedroom. He’s lucky Iwaizumi’s ears are stuffy, or else he’d hear Oikawa’s mutter of,  _ “That one wasn’t even clever.”  _ He holds a paper cup in one hand, and a plastic bag in the other. Iwaizumi tries not to fear their contents.

“Your mom told my mom Iwa-chan is sick!” He frowns. “It’s the weekend, so I never would have known otherwise, because  _ someone  _ never bothers to text me.”  He makes his way over to Iwaizumi’s bedside in a hurry, pulling over the rolling chair with his foot and planting himself in it. 

“What’s in the cup?” Iwaizumi asks, his voice rough and stuffy.

“Okayu. Helps with a cold.” Oikawa carefully takes the lid off the cup, fishing a plastic spoon from the bag he brought in. “Eat this.”

“ ‘M not hungry.”

“Did I ask if you were hungry?” Oikawa pushes it toward him, “Eat it.” 

Iwaizumi frowns. He doesn’t particularly care for being fretted over, but something about the look in Oikawa’s eyes tells him there’s no use in arguing, so begrudgingly takes the food. He looks down at it, appreciating its warmth on his hands.

“Does Iwa-chan need me to feed it to him?” Oikawa grabs the spoon from his hand, picking up a bite and swirling it toward Iwaizumi’s mouth. He begins to sing-song, “Here comes the airplane!” 

Iwaizumi grabs the spoon out of his hand, glaring at Oikawa out the side of his eye. 

“I can eat fine, jackass.” Iwaizumi swallows the bite of food. His eyes close contentedly. He can’t taste much, but the warmth and texture feels wonderful on his scratchy throat.  When his eyes open, Oikawa is still looking at him.

“Can I help you?” 

Oikawa seems to remember where he is. “Oh! I also brought sports drinks, heat packs, tissues, the Godzilla DVD you left at my house…” Oikawa’s eyes turn shifty, “And chocolates. Don’t tell your mom.”

Iwaizumi snorts, which settles into a fond smile that meets his eyes. “Go put it on.” 

Oikawa kicks his feet, stands up, and hurries out of the room. Iwaizumi can vaguely hear him making conversation with his mom. She’s always been very fond of Oikawa. Not that it bothered Iwaizumi, he just didn’t understand why Oikawa’s weird girl-charming powers worked even on his mother.  Said girl-charming powers are, he assumes, why Oikawa hauls past the door frame, a pull out tray under his arm, carrying the small DVD player television that he usually isn’t allowed to keep in his bedroom. 

Oikawa sets up the TV at the foot of Iwaizumi’s bed, looking stupidly pleased with himself once he finishes. He clambers up onto Iwaizumi’s bed, and Iwaizumi makes room. 

“Scoot up.” Oikawa orders. Iwaizumi obeys, figuring he wouldn’t force his friend to sit in his shitty rolling chair when he’d gone out of his way to nurse Iwaizumi back to health. He only decides to protest when he feels Oikawa settling behind him and wrapping both his arms and legs around Iwaizumi’s torso.

“Get off me! What if I get you sick?” Iwaizumi shouts, and immediately regrets it. The volume of it hurt his throat. He shovels another bite of Okayu into his mouth. Even through his protest, he settles back into Oikawa, welcoming the warmth on his cold yet somehow still sweating body.

“Not possible!” Oikawa sounds too proud of himself, “I barely ever get sick, Iwa-chan. I have the world’s strongest immune system. Besides, cuddling will help you sweat out your fever!”

And Iwaizumi is too tired to argue with him over that. 

They’re about halfway through the movie when Iwaizumi nods off. He can’t help it- with his throat somewhat soothed, and Oikawa’s nails scratching gently through his short hair, and his favorite movie playing, how was he supposed to stay awake?  The last thing he remembers thinking before he fell asleep is,  _ Maybe being the one getting fussed over isn’t so bad.  _

A week later, Iwaizumi gets a phone call. The caller ID reads  _ Tooru. _

“What is it?” Iwaizumi answers, he never bothers with proper greetings.

“Iwa-chaaaaan,” Oikawa whines. His voice sounds off. “I’m sick. Come take care of me!” 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short ;; but thank you sososo much for reading!!! find me on twt @ GLAMP1RE


End file.
